<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Case of Newfound Love by Rosella1356</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878413">The Case of Newfound Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356'>Rosella1356</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Declarations Of Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Proposals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory and his wife have been trying to patch things up after Sherlock exposed her cheating, but at a family Christmas with Sherlock, things come to head. And, who is Greg to turn to but Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade/Greg Lestrade's Wife, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Case of Newfound Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for one of my close friends for their birthday. I hope that this brings them joy on such a special day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gregory was glad that his wife had chosen to leave for the family Christmas a day before him. It meant that he would be able to both make Sherlock’s Christmas party that had such short notice that surely half of his friends were cussing him out and stop by Mycroft’s flat. See about giving Mycroft that present, share a few drinks, and convince the man that his brother didn’t hate him. </p>
<p>	John opened the door to invite him inside. All of the rest of the invited members of the friend group had already arrived. What with three of them living in the building, and Molly always being ahead of time for any event involving Sherlock. “Glad you could make it Greg,” he exclaimed. </p>
<p>	Mrs. Hudson noticed the gift for the exchange tucked into his arms. She gently nudged him further inside while taking that present from his arms and placing it under the tree. “No wife?”</p>
<p>	“She went on to the family Christmas already. She didn’t want to stay in our home once the school closed, when she could see the family for longer. I’m driving to meet her and the rest of the family in the morning.”</p>
<p>	Sherlock jerked his head up from where he had been staring at the wall. “Your wife didn’t leave for the family house.”</p>
<p>	Greg turned to John with actual fear in his eyes. “I am actually begging you to make him stop,”</p>
<p>	John bit down on his tongue. He had a gut-feeling that he already knew what Sherlock was going to say, and while this wasn’t the best way for his friend to find out again, he didn’t want Greg to just bury his head in the sand and ignore all of the warning signs. He doesn’t intervene. He doesn’t ask Sherlock to back off. </p>
<p>	Sherlock just stared at them for a minute. “She told you she stopped the affair, and she did. She just also picked up a new one. I believe the new relationship is with the PE teacher, although it could be a different coach at the school. She knew you’d be coming here tonight and would stop off at Mycroft’s. Not that I think that you should be doing anything with Mycroft, but you don’t listen to me when it comes to the danger of my brother. That’s your choice.”</p>
<p>	Greg closed his eyes as he fought off the natural migraine that pops up every time that Sherlock unhinged his life by hurting him. “Are you telling me at a Christmas you practically threatened me into coming to that my wife is still cheating on me,” he asked. </p>
<p>	“Yes. The signs are all there, not to mention that when you walked in you released tension in your body, suggesting that you were holding it at home still, because the fight wasn’t over.”</p>
<p>	Mrs. Hudson pressed a mug into his hands. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can stay here, if you need to. I’ll make Sherlock give up the couch.”</p>
<p>	“He won’t stay,” Sherlock inferred the bored tone already leaking back into his voice. “He’d rather go to Mycroft’s and ask for confirmation of something he knows in his head is true, but that he doesn’t actually want to deal with.”</p>
<p>	John does finally move to settle Sherlock by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>	Sherlock sighed. “But there are so many more clues hidden in his body language that would be important for him to figure out.”</p>
<p>	Gregory turned towards Molly and falls down into a seat of the sofa. “Why am I friends with this man?”</p>
<p>	“Because you are a good man, and despite his brute tact, so is Sherlock,” she answered without pause. Then, she leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry, I got him a present that isn’t for the gift exchange. I am certain that his observations will turn to me before long.”</p>
<p>	John snapped his fingers. “Alright, I’m passing around the presents now, just in case anyone else has secrets that they’d prefer Sherlock not to reveal in public right then and there.”</p>
<p>	Greg wasn’t surprised when a single present ends up in front of him, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson. However, he was amused by the fact that Sherlock appeared to have three and was staring at two of them like they were secrets just waiting to be uncovered. </p>
<p>	John had two in front of him, but he knows full well that one of those is from Sherlock, because he had been the one told to go buy it for himself and wrap it. Such a strange friendship that he managed to get himself into at some point. </p>
<p>	Sherlock lifted his head to stare at Greg. “You should start. Your present might make you less sad.”</p>
<p>	Greg stared a Sherlock. “Did you get my name for the gift exchange or have you deduced what’s inside?”</p>
<p>	“Wouldn’t you like to know, Gary.”</p>
<p>	The blank stare he got for his troubles made Sherlock twist around to avoid the look. Eventually, Greg did peel the paper off the package to reveal a set of tickets to a series of football events for this season. </p>
<p>	As far as he was aware John was the only one who knew that he did on occasion on his days off try to make time to watch some of the games. He had no idea that John had the money for season tickets. </p>
<p>	Mrs. Hudson gasped as she realized what was inside. “I thought we said nothing pricey.”</p>
<p>	Sherlock shrugged. “You said that, most everyone agreed. I knew that he would need something more substantial to make up for the upset that he’s feeling at this moment, so I thought that I would help the fates out in that sense and buy him something that he’d enjoy.”</p>
<p>	Greg nodded. “Thanks, mate.”</p>
<p>	Mrs. Hudson turned her package over in her hands, trying to make out where the seam of the package was so that she could more easily open it. Inside, sat a wonderful pearl necklace. </p>
<p>	“Barely cost 50 pence. I got it off a broker a couple nights ago and knew you’d enjoy it,” Molly explained seeing the various shocked expressions all around her. </p>
<p>	Her package seemed to weigh on her, but Sherlock stopped her. He shook his head. “You won’t want to open it until after John opens the gift exchange present instead of mine.”</p>
<p>	John couldn’t believe that Sherlock wanted things opened in a specific order when he shouldn’t know more than a couple of the packages contents. Still, he unwrapped his package to reveal the detective pouch similar to Sherlock’s own sitting there. He turned to Sherlock with a question in his eyes. </p>
<p>	Sherlock nodded to Molly. </p>
<p>	She ripped into her package and pulled out the medical kit similar to John’s. Both of them stared at each other for a few moments, trying to figure it out. </p>
<p>	Sherlock coughed. “Mrs. Hudson thought that it might be nice for John to look as though he is meant to be an investigation detective like I am. And of course, John thought that you would like an actual medical kit, since forensics doesn’t always cover everything that this group gets dragged into.”</p>
<p>	Greg watched as Sherlock picked up the gift exchange gift on his pile with an odd expression on his face. “Did you decide to go for the fake police badge as my brother suggested or did you go for the new edition of the chemistry text book as your ex-wife suggested?”</p>
<p>	“They aren’t divorced yet,” John pointed out.</p>
<p>	“My first wife,” Gregory answered. “Also cheated on me. Also discovered by Sherlock, only we made up a couple of years after the fact because well she wasn’t okay with the job, and we didn’t know that’s what I’d do until years after we were married. She apologized for not just divorcing me, and I said sorry for not realizing that she was super unhappy. We meet for coffee once every three months. She asks after Sherlock.”</p>
<p>	“She likes me.”</p>
<p>	“She doesn’t dislike you.”</p>
<p>	Molly pursed her lips. “Why did you forgive Caroline if you already knew how bad it hurt to be cheated on?”</p>
<p>	Greg collapsed into himself. He didn’t have a good answer. He didn’t like being alone would be true but not complete. That he didn’t want to lose another wife would also be honest, but again wouldn’t be whole. Perhaps, the better answer would be the simplest. “Because I love her.”</p>
<p>	“No, you don’t,” Sherlock commented softly. Almost as if he understood that this wouldn’t be received well. “You went to dinner last week with your ex-wife, yet since both of you agreed to give it another shot after she ended the affair, neither of you had changed any of the old habits. That’s not love, Greg.”</p>
<p>	Greg squeezed his eyes shut to ignore all of the words that were trying to invade his mind. “I didn’t go with either of the two things that you guessed.”</p>
<p>	Sherlock allowed him that subject change. He doesn’t need to force Greg to admit anything tonight, his brother would take care of the rest. His brother who might actually lead to this new potential ex-wife ending up in a shallow grave if Greg but asked. That’s all that Greg would have to do to make sure that she could never bother him again. </p>
<p>	The wrapping paper fell away from the package, and Sherlock gasped. Inside the box, was a jeweled skull that looked like it would have been expensive if any of the jewels were real instead of fake, yet this was something that he would willing put as decoration.</p>
<p>	“You didn’t have to,” he whispered. </p>
<p>	Greg raised his shoulder in a mock shrug. “Couldn’t let Susan actually believe she knew you better than I did?”</p>
<p>	“And why not Mycroft’s idea?”</p>
<p>	Greg huffed out a laugh. “That would be telling secrets to Holmes that need to figure out the answer on their own in order to not come bugging me about it for the next fortnight.”</p>
<p>	Molly nudged Sherlock with her foot. “Open the gift bag next. It’s from me.”</p>
<p>	Sherlock picked up the bag and gently removed all of the tissue paper. He let the book slide out of the bag as he stared at the title. The new collection of forensic body studies. </p>
<p>	“I don’t think that they’ve added much that you didn’t already know, but I thought you would like the edition on your bookshelf, not to mention the pleasure of rubbing it into Anderson’s face that you’ve read it.”</p>
<p>	“Does he have a copy?”</p>
<p>	Molly shook her head in the negative manner. “A merry Christmas indeed.”</p>
<p>	“You didn’t even make it look like a lover sent the gift this time,” Sherlock teased. </p>
<p>	“I learned my lesson.”</p>
<p>	John stared at Sherlock for a moment. “So, I know that inside this box is a brief case for my laptop, so that I can write my articles more quickly on scene should I choose. That means that the last present is yours.”</p>
<p>	Sherlock opened the last box in front of him. He removed the suit from the box with a raised eyebrow. “Are you telling me to be fancier, John?”</p>
<p>	“I figure the next meeting with the queen ought to be done in proper formal wear, before that brother of yours has enough of our antics and drops us in the middle of the Thames.”</p>
<p>	Greg leaned back against the couch. “Mycroft wouldn’t toss you into the Thames.”</p>
<p>	“Ever his fervent defendant.”</p>
<p>	“That would be close enough that evidence might point to him being at fault, and he’d rather jump off a cliff than allow you to have that advantage over him,” Greg said with a raised tone after Sherlock’s interruption.</p>
<p>	“The Nile, then?” Molly suggested. </p>
<p>	“Nope, I’ve convinced him to dispose of you in New Zealand where he can take me on a vacation while we get rid of the bodies.”</p>
<p>	Mrs. Hudson turned to Sherlock. “Does he even realize?”</p>
<p>	Sherlock curled his lips up as he shook his head. “Not even a blimp on his radar. I’ve gotten used to this brand of stupidity.”</p>
<p>	Then, Sherlock turned to John with a smile on his face. “Do me a favor, dig out that briefcase and open it.”</p>
<p>	John needed a drink to deal with the number of things that were happening at this party. He needed something with plenty of alcohol and at least another drink with sugar mixed in. Still, he removed the briefcase from the package that he wrapped. He has no idea why Sherlock wanted him to show it off. </p>
<p>	The others coo at it, as was seemingly expected of them. </p>
<p>	Sherlock nodded to continue John’s path. </p>
<p>	John popped open the case, and once his eyes were blocked by the case. Sherlock slid down to the ground so that he’s kneeling in front of John. The shock on everyone else’s face were background noise in his analysis. </p>
<p>	John stared at the ring sitting in the middle of his briefcase with confusion. Sure him and Sherlock had been talking about dating and relationships, but this seemed like a jump. A huge jump. </p>
<p>	“John Watson, you are the better half of my soul. You make sure that when things are difficult for me, that I no longer burn every bridge near me. My brother once told me that affection wouldn’t help me, but I’ve found that it is the only thing keeping me afloat. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”</p>
<p>	John froze like a deer caught in headlights. He doesn’t even recognize himself as gay, how is he supposed to say yes to a proposal by a guy. Yet, how on earth was he supposed to say no to Sherlock Holmes. The man that he fell in love with almost the moment that they met. The man that within a week of knowing that he killed for. </p>
<p>	Sherlock remained in his position without cringing or demanding an answer. He knew that the second he asked this question he was going to cause John to have an entire panic attack. So, he can wait until John has an answer. </p>
<p>	“Is gay marriage even legal in Britain?” Mrs. Hudson asked. </p>
<p>	Greg nodded. “Yes, or it can be pushed for enough hat we can get it legal in a couple months.”</p>
<p>	“We?” Molly asked. </p>
<p>	Greg blinked. Why would he have said we? “I meant Mycroft, sorry.”</p>
<p>	John tossed a glance over his shoulder to make sure that everyone else was seeing this too. Then, shook his head to clear it. “I’ll marry you, Sherlock. But not anytime soon.”</p>
<p>	Sherlock grinned. “Long engagement?”</p>
<p>	“Long engagement.”</p>
<p>	The party broke into congratulations. Music played, and Greg remained glued to the couch. His mind wasn’t focusing on anything anymore. His wife was out there cheating on him again, his friends just got engaged, and his wife was sleeping with another man. </p>
<p>	Sherlock noticed Greg still sitting on the couch almost frozen. He really needed to get out of his own head. He needed to know that his partners cheating on him were not on him, yet those weren’t lessons that Sherlock was equipped to teach him. Sherlock barely qualified as a decent enough friend to break the news again. </p>
<p>	He whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to his brother. </p>
<p>	Send a car for Lestrade. He won’t make it to your flat if you don’t – SH. </p>
<p>	What did you do – MH</p>
<p>	Told him the truth. Send the car, and I’ll make sure that he gets into it – SH</p>
<p>Car is on the way – MH </p>
<p>Sherlock slipped his phone back into his pocket and wrapped an arm around John. “Please help me get Greg downstairs in about ten minutes.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want him going home alone, Sherlock. You did drop a bombshell on him, and then proposed in front of him.”</p>
<p>Sherlock glared at John. “I don’t let my friends hurt alone, except for when absolutely necessary. I’m planning on shoving him in one of my brother’s cars with whichever poor employ happens to be on shift for.”</p>
<p>That’s how a couple minutes later, Greg finds himself being herded down the stairs into a car. The door opened, and he stepped inside. Moments later, his eyes registered that Mycroft was right there in front of him. </p>
<p>He leaned back and felt the unease in his body leave. He’s sure that both the Holmes brothers could read into that more than he’d prefer for them to, but he can’t be bothered to care.</p>
<p>“What on Earth did my brother say to you?”</p>
<p>“He says Caroline is cheating again. Is it true?”</p>
<p>Mycroft sighed. He had almost forgotten the sheer amount of trust that Gregory put in him every time that he asks whether something is true. He knew that he was talking to one of the few people in the world that could bluff entire governments on a daily basis. “Yes. Do you want the evidence to make sure that the divorce goes smooth, because we both know that Caroline will let you go about as easily as a bear would let go of its prey?”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>Mycroft pulled out his phone and clicked a button and held it up to his ear. He waits for Anthea to pick up the phone. “I need you to gather all of the evidence on Caroline Lestrade. Preferably in a manner that will be considered legal by the courts, although if that isn’t possible, make it airtight instead.”</p>
<p>“Understood. Would you also like me to file the divorce papers on his behalf so that this would be one of the first cases that the court would here once the holidays are concluded?”</p>
<p>“Hold for one moment,” he said. He turned his head to Gregory with a soft look in his eyes. “Do you want my office to make sure that the proper paperwork has been filed for your upcoming divorce?”<br/>“I could have sworn I need my signature.”</p>
<p>Mycroft stared at Gregory for a moment, trying to gauge how present he was in any of this conversation before he realizes just how upset he really was when he left Sherlock’s apartment. “Go ahead and file those papers, Anthea.”</p>
<p>“Of course, the papers will be filed in the morning.”</p>
<p>Mycroft closed his phone to end the call and turned all of his attention to Gregory. “That alone would not have caused you to retreat into your head. You would be raging to me about how she took your compassion and your second chance into a bloody joke. So, what else happened?”</p>
<p>“He told me that I didn’t love her.” Greg knew that he didn’t have to specify who he was talking about. Not to Mycroft. Not tonight. </p>
<p>Mycroft took a moment to get a good grasp on all of his thoughts. “That is not necessarily true. You did love her, just not in the way that you should have.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You were no longer in love with her romantically. You didn’t want to sweep her off her feet. You didn’t get a smile on your face because she texted you or thought something would make you happy. You didn’t crave to spend another moment in her presence. In that sense Sherlock was right. However, that doesn’t mean you didn’t love her. Because you did. You stayed with her even as she hurt you out of loyalty to the vows that you made. You kissed her when she was sick so that she would feel better. That’s love, just a familial love.”</p>
<p>Greg fell forward and placed his hands over his eyes. “I just want to be loved and love someone, Mycroft. Susan was the light of my life for so long, and I was so happy. Then, she got hurt by the job.”<br/>“Yes, you’d need someone who already understood your work and the commitments that you have to that job.”</p>
<p>“Caroline betrayed me. Not once but twice,” Greg yelled. </p>
<p>Mycroft smiled. There was the reaction that he was waiting for this whole time. Soon enough the car stopped and both of them got out. </p>
<p>“I meant to spend most of the night comforting you that your brother did love you.”</p>
<p>“The best laid plans,” Mycroft began. “How about instead, we curl up on the couch, I get to have you in my arms, and we watch movies until we’re tired?”</p>
<p>“Presents.”</p>
<p>“Can wait until morning, especially since you aren’t going to go to your family Christmas when you know she’s going to be there, and that you’re going to want to call her out on it on the spot. You aren’t that cruel to the rest of your family.”</p>
<p>Greg smiled and allowed Mycroft to tuck him into the couch as he found the movie that he wanted. He let his mind slow down from the confusion and distrust that had been growing all night. <br/>Mycroft plugged in Die Hard and sat back on the couch. He pulled at Gregory until the man was comfortably in his arms. The movie played, but all of his attention was on the man in his arms. <br/>“Sherlock got engaged,” Greg said finally. </p>
<p>“I am aware. I have eyes everywhere, dear Gregory. Hence, why all it takes to gather evidence on that evil woman you used to call a wife was a phone call.”</p>
<p>“Told them we could make sure it was legal in a couple of months tops.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been pushing it for the past three already. Should be announced near new year’s what with the protests and with he behind the scenes efforts that I’ve been including for the last bit.”</p>
<p>Greg leaned onto Mycroft’s shoulder. “You don’t mind that I included myself in that.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t minded when you include me in your thoughts or your plans in a very long time. Since, you started coming over to my house for late nights when either of us had a bad day.”</p>
<p>“And you know my job,” he stated watching Mycroft’s eyes carefully for any hints of discomfort. Because he didn’t want to destroy this friendship because he was sad and lonely and morose tonight of all nights. </p>
<p>“I do.” His voice remains even through practice alone. If they taught him to withstand torture without wavering his voice, he could get through the conversation where Gregory was trying to take this. No doubt about it. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that I could love you.”</p>
<p>Mycroft paused to make sure that Gregory wasn’t about to take that back or try to say anything else before he tried to make a comment on any of it. “I am in love you, but I will wait. I will wait for you to no longer be a married man, because while she cheats, you would never. Not even when you know that the marriage is over and that all of this will one day be a memory. Because you are a good man.”</p>
<p>Greg’s eyes slip closed as he leans more of his weight onto Mycroft’s form. “You love me.”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“Tell me again when the divorce is finished.”</p>
<p>Mycroft kissed his forehead, sweet and short. “And every single other time that you could possibly ask me to. Sleep now, my dear.”</p>
<p>In the morning, neither of them mention the deep conversation that they shared the night before. Neither want to bring up the fact that the only reason that they aren’t smiling at each other and trying to go on a date later is because Greg married another woman who was willing to cheat on him. </p>
<p>Mycroft handed Gregory a cup of tea around the same time that he made his own. He quirked his lips up at the familiar buzz of his phone on the table. “Looks like Sherlock got his present.”<br/>“He thought I might take the idea from you.”</p>
<p>You didn’t get me a fake badge. You got me a real one that will allow me onto crime scenes as long as I am on business from you or Gavin. Thank you – SH</p>
<p>Mycroft debated sending back the normal snark that the brothers usually share. Then, he stopped himself because the relationship has been strained for long enough that he doesn’t want to use snark to see what will happen. He just wanted his brother to have a nice gift. </p>
<p>Merry Christmas, brother. I’m glad you are happy and congratulations on the future wedding. – MH</p>
<p>Greg stared up at Mycroft and shook his head. “Please tell me that I don’t have to go save Sherlock from a hit.”</p>
<p>“Perish the thought. I wouldn’t do anything that would result in you having to leave my house on today of all days.”</p>
<p>Greg laughed because once upon a time he thought that the man in front of him had no sense of humor or any idea what compassion was. He was so glad that he got disproven on that score time and time again. </p>
<p>He reached into the bag that he brought over and dug out another present. Sherlock would tell him that the amount of care that he put into the wrapping paper would suggest the idea that he didn’t want whatever gift was inside to be rejected. He’d also probably deduce that this gift meant more to Greg than all of the others that he could have considered getting for anyone.</p>
<p>Mycroft didn’t say any of those deductions. Not to mean that he didn’t see them or didn’t catch them, but that he wasn’t willing to upset Gregory by pointing out what all of the little pieces of this puzzle meant in the long term. His hands unwrapped the present carefully and sitting inside of the box was a copy of the prince by Machiavelli. </p>
<p>“You quote the book often enough, but you didn’t have a copy anywhere on any of your shelves. Took forever to find a copy, but I knew that you’d be happy to have it.”</p>
<p>Mycroft leaned forward and placed a hand on Gregory’s leg as he knew how much thought went into this present. “Thank you, truly, Gregory. Most people wouldn’t remember an old book that I quote when it comes to my job time after time, and then go find a copy.”</p>
<p>Greg twisted his lips up into a smile. “I might have convinced Anthea to help me.”</p>
<p>Mycroft stood up and placed the book into the correct spot on his bookshelf. “Yes, that would make sense. However, I have no doubts that the compassion was yours, Gregory.”</p>
<p>Greg nodded to Mycroft accepting the amount of happiness that Mycroft wanted to place upon him. It certainly wasn’t his place to judge. </p>
<p>Mycroft brought out a box from his office and set it down in front of Gregory. “Your present.”</p>
<p>Greg stared at the box for a moment. He couldn’t think of anything that would be this size that Mycroft could give him. He shouldn’t have gone out to buy Greg a tie, because the only days that Greg wore ties were when he went to court, and he didn’t really like them. He’d usually tear them off himself once he’s no longer within the court. </p>
<p>The lack of paper on the box could give some people the impression that the person didn’t care when that was the furthest thing from the truth. Greg lifted the lid and froze at the set of keys on a key chain sitting in the box. </p>
<p>“Three keys?”</p>
<p>Mycroft lifted one corner of his mouth into a slight smile. “One of them was a last minute edition, for a new flat, so that you do not have to return the home that your to be ex-wife is living in.”</p>
<p>“The other two?” Greg prompted. He was pretty sure that these were to Mycroft’s flat and to the family house out in the country in case he needed to flee from the city for a while, but he needed to hear Mycroft say it. </p>
<p>“The darker key is for this flat. Anthea made sure that the security forms for that were filled out months ago, and I debated giving it to you before Christmas, but nothing ever came of it, because you and Caroline got back together, and I did not want to be another sore point in an argument.”</p>
<p>Greg nodded. “And the other is for the family house on the countryside that you told me about when I told you that I needed a place to run to when the cases got super bad.”</p>
<p>Mycroft chuckled. “I am glad that you can keep up with me.” In his own head, he pointed out to himself that despite what he thought when he was younger, not all humans were just goldfish. Some of them were proud detectives that make your life just a bit brighter. </p>
<p>Greg stayed the rest of the Christmas holiday with Mycroft. He didn’t answer the phone to Caroline, no matter how many calls she gave him. He texted his parents to explain, but after everything he didn’t want to come out to the house. When the papers were served, his mother sent him a video of her panicking in front of them. </p>
<p>It took several months, until the beginning of March, before he was a free single man once more. But, the day that he got the divorce finalized without Caroline being able to rob him of most of his money every month, he took Mycroft out for a fancy dinner. </p>
<p>Mycroft kissed him at the end of the night before leading them both into a car that took them home. The flat that Mycroft had paid for Greg, turned out to only have a use for the first two months, because by time the divorce finalized, both of them knew that the rest of their lives, they wanted to spend together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>